leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Alcance
Alcance é uma medida usada para determinar quão longe um autoataque ou habilidade pode alcançar. It shares the scale with movement speed, so one point translates to one game distance unit traveled. Note that autoattack range is measured differently to ability range. Given a source unit's hitbox and a target unit's hitbox, range is calculated as follows: autoattack range from edge to edge; targeted skill range from center to center; skillshot range from edge to edge; and the range of self-centered area of effects are from the edge of the source (the larger champions don't benefit less from auras than smaller champions). The difference is approximately 100 (i.e. 550 autoattack range is roughly 650 casting range)Hitboxes, Range and Deflection. Retrieved 13 August 2012Annie q and normal attack same 625 range, but normal attack range longer than q, Why?. Retrieved 13 August 2012What's the difference between spell range and autoattack range?. Retrieved 13 August 2012 Cada campeão começa o jogo com um determinado intervalo de base de autoataque . Isso pode variar de 125-175 para as unidades de combate corpo a corpo e de 400 a 650 para as unidades de longo alcance . A faixa mais alta de autoataque base para campeões é detido por . No nível 18 , a faixa mais alta de autoataque é 703 detida por superando ao nível 13 com 658 distância de autoataque. Isto é devido ao . Modificadores do Alcance de Ataque * aumenta o alcance do ataque de 150 para 325 por 12 segundos. * increases his attack range by per stack. The maximum is +50 at rank 3 and 6 stacks. * aumenta o seu alcance de ataque de 175 para 325 por ataque. * increases her attack range to from 525. * increases his range to 175 from 125 upon evolving the ability after leveling his ultimate, . * aumenta o seu alcance de ataque para 630 / 650 / 670 / 690 / 710 a partir de 500 por 8 segundos. * aumenta o alcance de seu ataque de 125 para 155 por ataque. * increases his attack range to 175 from 125 for the duration. * increases his range to 600 (725 with 6 trophies on ) from 125 while in brush and 0.5s after leaving brush, causing him to leap at his target. * increases her attack range to 200 from 125 for 15 seconds. * increases her base attack range of 541 by 9 with each level (+ 162 at level 18). * increases his attack range to 850 from 550 for 7 seconds. * increases his attack range to 300 from 175 for the attack. The following abilities change a champion attack classification from "ranged" to "melee", or vice versa. This affects things such as , , , , and . * decreases her attack range to 125 from 550 until she switches stances. * decreases his attack range to 150 from 400-485 until he switches stances. * increases his attack range to 500 from 125 until he switches stances. * increases her attack range to 525 from 125 for 10 seconds. * decreases her attack range to 125 from 525 until she switches stances. * decreases her attack range to 125 from 525 for 20 seconds or until she uses . Gráfico Lista de campeões de maior para o menor intervalo de autoataque. Lista de campeôes corpo-a -corpo Targeted Abilities (Exceptions) The following targeted abilities calculate their range like a basic attack (edge-to-edge): * * * * and * *''This list may not be complete.'' References Categoria:Elementos de Jogabilidade cs:Range de:Reichweite en:Range es:Alcance fr:Portée pl:Zasięg ru:Дальность атаки zh:攻击范围